


PinBALL Wizard

by Luckythirteen45



Series: Balls Series [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Competence Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: John has always been attracted to intelligence so he should have known working for a genius would have some.....issues.





	PinBALL Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Latest in the balls series there is a terrible reach at the end to make the title work. But please enjoy John fantasizing about Harold when he talks about code. And because these two idiots can't keep their feeling to themselves also feelings.

It had all started innocently enough, John had always found intelligence attractive. From Jessica and helping her study for nursing exams whenever they had a weekend together. Having her trace muscles and veins in his arms always led to more distracting pursuits. Admiring Kara’s strategic thinking even if most of the things she came up with make him sick in his soul. So, working with a certified genius like Harold the issue was bound to come up. It wasn’t completely apparent at first exactly how smart Harold was other than the bomb he dropped about the machine when they first met, Harold kept exactly how smart he was under wraps just like everything else about himself. 

It wasn’t till Harold admitted that he invented social networks that John felt like he had been hit by a truck with the wave of arousal that over came him. He tired to keep the look of hunger off his face and hoped Harold thought he was licking his lips because of the sugar left over from the doughnut he was eating rather that the sudden image of John dropping to his knees and taking Harold’s cock into his mouth.

After that Harold was much more forth coming in the need explain to John how he got the information he fed to John. As John seemed rapt when Harold was giving him this information Harold kept explaining and got more detailed as time went on. John was just lucky that his training made him so good at multitasking otherwise he would have never retained half of what Harold said most of the time because he was fantasizing about all the different ways they could have sex on Harold’s desk. John’s personal favorite was Finch bending him over the desk to finger him open then ordering him to sit in his lap. In his fantasy John was naked and Harold just undid his flies to pull out his cock.

As they grew closer the fantasies changed directions (not that the filthy hot sex ones went away they were just matched in frequency by the new ones). Fantasies of John waking curled up with Harold after a night of love making. Cooking him breakfast and showing Harold that the tea he had been complementing for the last month was tea that John brewed himself to make sure it was perfect every time. 

It all came to a head when John returned to the library after a difficult number. He knew he was in for a lecture because do to his distraction he had missed a key piece of information that Harold had told him during their briefing earlier. The mistake had nearly cost the number and John their lives when the friend/roommate that John didn’t pay any attention to, because he had missed Harold’s warning about his fishy past, attacked and blindsided John. He had wanted to kill his friend so we would gain control of the apartment, which was rent controlled, and sell it like many other people in the build had done.

He loitered outside the library for a minute because he knew that he was going to have to explain why he had been so distracted and he wasn’t looking forward to being fired and banished from Harold’s life. He trudged up the stairs and entered their main work area.

“Mr. Reese please to sit you have had quite the rough evening and we have a number of things to discuss.” Harold said with no more infliction to his words than usual, and John knew this was going to be bad.

“It has come to my attention over the past several months that you have become increasing distracted during our briefing of the numbers. I let it go as it seemed to not interfere with your ability to retain the information you need to do your job safely. Though it seems like that is no longer the case. Does the job no longer meet your needs…? Are you looking to leave? If that is the case Mr. Reese, you only need say so.” Harold finished choking a little at the end.

John was planning on lying but hearing Harold ask if he wanted to leave when it was the last thing he wanted, well he was going to have to put all his cards on the table because Harold had promised to never lie to him and he deserved the same honesty from John.

“No, NO, Harold,” John started frantic to reassure Harold, “Leaving is the last thing I want.”

“Then what is going on John?’ Harold implored him.

John sighed and a long buried impulse took control and hijacked the carefully worded response he had to break it to Harold gently and turned it into….

“God Harold your so attractive when you talk about hacking and coding, even though I have almost no idea what you are saying half the time just watching you talk so passionately about it tends to led my thoughts in the direction of were else that passion could be expressed. Mainly if you would be able to speak like that with your cock in my mouth.”  
By the end of his little speech John was blushing, something he had thought he had lost the ability to do, and Harold was opening and closing his mouth with two high spots of color on his cheeks. Harold then stood up with a look of determination on his face and walked over to John.

“So you mean to tell me that during the briefing this morning you were thinking about sucking my cock rather than paying attention to potentially life saving information.” Harold’s voice had taken on a tone that John had never heard before but his cock was definitely responding to it.

“Not this time I was thinking about you fucking me over your desk before you sent me out to deal with the number.” John felt like he was having an out of body experience because he definitely didn’t mean for any of this to come out. Well not like this, he figured if Harold by some slim chance felt the same the fantasies discussion would come later.  
“Though it was the thought of after the number you letting me curl up against you on the couch as you read a loud or tried to explain some computer thing to me was what had me the most distracted.” That was more along lines of what he had wanted to lead with.

At that Harold’s eyes went soft and his hand went to the back of John’s head.

“I think we can accommodate both things so long as you agree that your full focus will be on the numbers during briefings. I can’t lose you not when I generally have the means to stop it, and not when I just found out you return my feelings.”

Harold’s hand had starting stroking the back of his neck. And John found himself nodding “Whatever you say Harold”

Harold tugged slightly on his neck, “Follow me John, I would like to here a detailed description of these fantasies of your’s while I suck your cock.”  
John followed Harold dazed, as all his blood rushed south, to the back room.

“Just so you know Harold that brain of your’s is one hell of a turn on.” John managed to get out before Harold shut him up with a kiss.

Later in the back room

John woke to the sound of clacking keys. After the best blowjob John ever had in his life, he’s still not sure if Harold hadn’t succeed in sucking his brain out through his cock, as he was vaguely hazy and never wanted to move again. He rolled over to check and see what Harold was working on, if it was a number he needed to know if he had to pull himself together to work.

What he saw on Harold’s computer was not what he was expecting and had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. But there Harold was leaning back against the headboard with a pile of pillows playing pinball on his laptop.

“Are you playing pinball,” John asked not quite believing what he was seeing.

“No…” Harold responded quickly shutting the laptop. He was blushing then he got the look he always got whenever he came up with a plan, John’s cock twitched. “I do believe I asked for you to tell me all about your fantasies as I gave you a blowjob. While ‘Harold’ and ‘oh god’ are nice I must admit they don’t really meet the criteria.”

John laughed and slid a leg over Harold’s lap and laid his head on Harold’s chest. He let himself be distracted for now but he definitely wasn’t letting this go and proceed to start with his favorite fantasy.


End file.
